TWISTS AND TURNS
by adsh
Summary: STORY COMPLETE !!! Had to remove it and reload it, can't figure out how to change the text??? A sniper's bullet hits Steve's truck while Jesse is driving--but who was the killer after????


TWISTS AND TURNS  
  
Summary: Jesse's driving Steve's truck when a snipers bullet strikes it. But who was the killer really after????  
  
Note: I normally only write "Sentinel" fiction but I really like DM (especially Jesse) and have wanted to write a story for a while but I haven't really come up with any good plot lines.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews..now the pressures on to come up with something entertaining ( !!!! The story is complete, sorry it took so long but RL gets in the way. The asked for accident scene is in there, it just isn't very well done. The story has been edited for errors...all remaining errors are due to my "hideous" typing skills and a recently healed broken finger !!!!! The grammar police are invited to STAY HOME !!!!! *********************  
  
CGH Lounge  
  
Steve flipped open his ringing cell. "Sloan here." . After listening for a minute Steve frowned. "Does it have to be today..*now*? Yes, I know, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Jesse watched as Steve flipped the cell closed angrily and gave a disgusted sigh. "Problem?"  
  
"The Mather's case, the DA rescheduled the depositions for today..two hours from now as a matter of fact." Steve groused.  
  
"Tough break, and on your day off too. That's cold." Jesse commiserated.  
  
"Yea, which means by the time I get out of the courthouse it will be to late to pick up that extra beef order for the holiday rush we're going to get at Bob's this weekend." Steve reminded his business partner with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"All right, all right. I get off shift in less than two hours, just trade me vehicles for the day, I'll take the truck and pick up the order after my shift. When you're done spinning those wheels of justice come help me unload it." Jesse said.  
  
"My truck! I'm supposed to let you drive my truck!" Steve gasped in mock horror.  
  
Jesse smirked, holding up his keys. "A sports car to a truck..now let's think here who's getting the short end of the stick."  
  
Steve shook his head and grinned. "You're right Jess, I shouldn't deny you the privilege of such fine driving."  
  
"What! Hey now, wait just a minute, that's not what I meant...." Jesse sputtered, sending Steve into a fit of laughter.  
  
Just then Mark came into the lounge to see Steve chuckling evilly, while Jesse stood there sputtering. "Steve how many times have I told you not to tease my residents."  
  
Jesse found his voice and turned to Mark. "Can you believe him, he thinks driving his clunker of a truck is a driving privilege to my car!!!!"  
  
*********************  
  
It was a beautiful day for a drive, even if it was in a pick up truck, the young man thought as he tooled through the warehouse district to the restaurant outlet. He was in no hurry to pick up the order, lest he end up lugging it all into the freezer at Bob's by himself; no, he decided to enjoy the sunny day and make sure there was plenty of work left for his partner to do when he got out of his meeting with the DA.  
  
Without warning the truck suddenly lurched forward violently and began to skid; as Jesse desperately tried to regain control of the vehicle a second tire blew and the truck went into a roll. The exploding pain as his head hit the windshield was the last thought Jesse had.  
  
In minutes 911 had an ambulance rolling to the scene. Police arrived to hold back the crowd the same time the paramedics were making their way to the overturned truck.  
  
"What have we got?" a paramedic called to one of the officers at the scene.  
  
"Looks like a single vehicle accident...witnesses report only one occupant." The officer reported. "Looks like both tires blew out."  
  
Approaching the overturned truck the two EMT's peered into the truck to assess the situation. One paramedic crawled partially into the truck cab to begin administering emergency aid, calling out stats to his partner who then relayed it to the hospital ER station.  
  
"Male. Mid thirties, involve in a single vehicle accident. Unconscious and unresponsive at the scene, pupils fixed and dilated, possible concussion, multiple cuts and abrasions, BP ninety over fifty and dropping, tenderness to the abdominal wall, possible internal injuries....Get me a backboard over here."  
  
Six minutes later, patient on a backboard and stabilized for transport, the paramedics rushed their patient to the hospital.  
  
*******************  
  
The DA glared at Steve when his cell rang. "Sloan here."  
  
"Steve, it's me..."  
  
Steve tensed immediately hearing the tight panic in his father's voice. "Dad, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"There's been an accident Steve, it... its Jesse.."  
  
"What'd he do, scratch the paint or something.." Steve said with forced casualness, a sinking feeling the news was much worse.  
  
"Son, he's in surgery..it doesn't look good..there was a lot of internal bleeding. He also sustained a severe head wound.." Mark's voice trailed off.  
  
"Dad! Look, dad, I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can." Steve said.  
  
Ignoring the protests from the DA, Steve quickly left the office.  
  
******************  
  
Steve rushed into the hospital and up to the surgery floor to find his father and Amanda all ready there. "Dad, anything?"  
  
"No, nothing yet." Mark said tiredly.  
  
"How did it happen?" Steve asked.  
  
"We don't have too many details other than what the officers at the scene told the paramedics..he was over near the waterfront when witnesses say he suddenly lost control of the truck and it flipped." Amanda explained quietly.  
  
Not being an individual that could tolerate standing around and doing nothing Steve said crisply, "I'm going to call in, find out what happened."  
  
With that he turned on his heel and quickly made his way to the doctors lounge on the surgical floor.  
  
It took Steve ten minutes to get through to the officers first at the scene. "This is Detective Sloan, you responded to an SVA, involving a pick up, over at the waterfront about an hour ago, the victim was a young male.."  
  
"Yes, detective..Sloan? You are aware that the truck was registered in your name?"  
  
"Yes officer, Dr. Travis is my business partner..he was down at the waterfront to pick up an order of beef for our restaurant. What have you found out so far about the accident?"  
  
"Witnesses say he suddenly lost control of the truck and skidded before the truck tipped and rolled."  
  
"Any reason for why he lost control?"  
  
"Witnesses claim to have heard two popping noises before the driver lost control..forensics is going over the area and the truck is being towed to the lab."  
  
"Gunshots?" Steve questioned.  
  
"Unsure at this time. Forensics is still sweeping the area and they'll check the tires at the lab." The officer reported. "The preliminary report should be done in about three hours."  
  
"Keep me updated. I'll be at Community General."  
  
"Yes sir. We'll call as soon as we get the report."  
  
Steve frowned as he hung up the phone, his mind racing. If it *was* gunshots and someone *was* shooting at his truck then that meant *he* had been the target..and his best friend got caught in the crossfire. Fear, anger and guilt washed over him---Jesse could die because some felon wanted revenge against him.  
  
"Steve? Steve, are you all right? You've been in here for awhile..did you find out anything?" Mark asked worriedly as he stepped into the lounge.  
  
"What? Oh, dad..yeah, I found out enough to know that the accident was *no* accident." Steve said grimly.  
  
"Someone purposefully wanted to cause Jesse to wreck?" Mark said in surprise. "Who would want to hurt Jesse?"  
  
Sighing deeply Steve turned away from his father before admitting his fears aloud. "Not Jesse dad, *me*..he was in *my* truck and up until two hours before the accident it was me that was supposed to go to the warehouse."  
  
"You can't know that for sure.." Mark tried to console his son.  
  
"Yes, I can. He was in my truck.... preliminary witness reports suggests someone fired two shots at the truck wheels." Steve raged as he paced the small confines of the lounge like a caged tiger. "I'm the cop, I'm the one with dozens of felons as enemies; Jesse..Jesse wouldn't hurt a fly..he doesn't have any enemies."  
  
"This guilt isn't helping Jesse." Mark informed his son.  
  
"What else I'm I supposed to feel..he's my friend and he could..he could *die* because of me." Steve shouted.  
  
"*Not* because of you..because of someone *else's* evil, and right now there is someone out there who hurt Jesse, *maybe* because they were trying to hurt you.... and they will get away with it if you bury yourself in guilt and recriminations, that won't help Jesse. Turn that guilt into anger....focus on finding out who did this to him." Mark said with quiet determination.  
  
"I'm sorry dad." Steve said quietly, sinking into the couch and putting his head in his hands.  
  
"No, son, make whoever did this to Jesse sorry." Mark intoned quietly.  
  
****************  
  
Two and a half hours later the ringing of Steve's cell jarred them from their thoughts.  
  
"Sloan here." Steve answered, listening intently to what was being said by the caller at the other end, occasionally interjecting a comment or question. "Okay, thanks. As soon as I find out anything here I'll be in."  
  
"Was that the department?" Mark asked as Steve hung up.  
  
"Yeah. Forensics pulled two slugs--one from the right rear and one from the right front tires, they came from a high powered rifle."  
  
"So someone did shoot at the truck." Amanda interjected.  
  
"And whoever wanted to cause the accident wanted to make sure no one walked away....the seat belt in the truck was partially severed so the sudden forward momentum caused from the crash snapped the belt." Steve finished his report.  
  
"So someone wanted to make sure the injuries sustained in that accident would be lethal." Mark mused angrily.  
  
"Looks that way." Steve replied grimly. "The Chief all ready has Cheryl pulling up old cases for anyone recently released."  
  
Further conversation was halted when Dr. Mitchell walked in the lounge; his grim, tired look setting off alarm bells for the trio.  
  
"Robert, how did the surgery go?" Mark asked his colleague.  
  
"As well as could be expected.he had some major internal bleeding that we managed to get under control--barely; but it's the head trauma we need to watch closely for now, there's been some minor swelling.." the surgeon's explanation was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Is he going to be all right or not?" Steve demanded.  
  
"It's to early to tell." Dr. Mitchell replied, adding tentivelly, "If he stays stable over the next twelve to twenty four hours he might recover.."  
  
"Might?" Amanda interjected.  
  
"So you're saying he could still die?" Steve accused.  
  
"Because of the swelling caused by the head trauma Doctor Travis.." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Doctor Mitchell dropped the bomb. "Right now, Jesse is in a stage one coma."  
  
"Oh, God! Jesse." Amanda gasped near tears.  
  
"A coma!" Steve exclaimed in shock, turning a stricken face to his father. "A coma, dad?"  
  
"Son, stage one is a light coma..his body is trying to conserve its energy, trying to heal." Mark tried to console his son. "If Jesse were to regain consciousness right now he would be in considerable pain."  
  
"So he will be all right?" Steve asked hopefully.  
  
Not wanting Mark to give his son false hope Robert interjected. "I'm sorry, it's just to early to tell, but we will do everything we can for him....we'll fight for him every step of the way."  
  
"Thanks Robert." Mark said. "Can we see him?"  
  
"He's in the critical care ward on four, bay three. I'm really sorry Mark, I know you're fond of the young man." Robert said, drawing Mark aside he added quietly. "He's in pretty bad shape....you might want to prepare your son for what he's going to see....all that equipment can really intimidate people."  
  
"Thanks Robert, keep me posted." Mark said, giving his friend a pat on the back.  
  
*****************  
"Oh, god, dad....that, that can't be Jesse." Steve gasped out, reeling from the sight that greeted him upon entering the room.  
  
Nothing his father tried to tell him prepared him in anyway for seeing Jesse in that ICU bed, surrounded by a multitude of blinking, beeping machines: the sight made worse because Steve knew it was those machines that were currently keeping his best friend alive.  
  
The sight was no easier for Mark or Amanda, but each held onto a modicum of professionalism---to hold themselves together or for Steve's sake they weren't sure.  
  
"Son, I know it's overwhelming, but those machines are necessary....they are helping him." Mark tried to explain.  
  
Trance like Steve made his way slowly to the side of the bed and looked down at his friend, so pale and fragile looking, the bandage wrapped around his head obscuring half his youthful face. Without taking his eyes off Jesse, Steve reached out and looped his foot around a chair and slid it over so he could sit down. Once seated he carefully laid his hand overtop Jesse's. "Jesse? Oh, Jess....I'm so sorry. This should never have happened...." his voice cracking with ill suppressed emotion Steve laid his head on the bed.  
  
Amanda moved to stand at the foot of the bed, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes, while Mark came to stand beside Steve, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. For a long time the tableau was held quietly as three people held vigil and prayed silently for their friend.  
  
*****************  
  
Dr. Mitchell was making his rounds in ICU forty minutes later when he came into Jesse's room, to find Steve still sitting there.  
  
"Steve? Steve, are you all right?" Dr. Mitchell inquired with growing concern.  
  
When Steve did not acknowledge his presence the doctor laid a firm hand on his shoulder. "Steve you really need to let Jesse get some rest, come back during regular visiting hours."  
  
"He's my best friend you know." Steve finally said, his voice quiet.  
  
"You two own a business together...a restaurant, right?" Dr. Mitchell asked. "How you two manage it...his odd hours in the ER, you being a police lieutenant...I can't imagine where you two find the time?"  
  
This brought tired grin to Steve's face, recalling the endless energy and exuberance of his friend. "You'd be surprised what Jess can cram into one twenty-four hour period..I think sometimes he's afraid to slow down...to sleep, he's afraid he might miss something."  
  
Steve leaned back in the chair tiredly, letting out a long sigh. "I know it's selfish, but I just wish he's wake up...even for a minute."  
  
"I know; waiting is the hardest...especially when the outcome is so uncertain." Dr. Mitchell consoled, adding with some authority. "But I certainly wouldn't want my patient waking up to the sight you present, young man; you'd scare the boy into an early grave...now go home, get some rest. If there is any change in his condition you know the hospital will contact you."  
  
"I can't leave." Steve protested.  
  
"Yes, you can and you will. I won' have anything jeopardizing Dr. Travis's recovery." Dr. Mitchell said firmly, adding less harshly. "You're father told me what happened....and since I imagine you are as stubborn as a certain colleague of mine, I won't push the rest issue; but there is a time to be a friend and time to do your job. I think you would feel better if you did your job, investigating the accident, instead of sitting around here falling into a depression. That won't help you and it certainly won't help Jesse."  
  
Steve looked at the doctor in surprise for a moment before finally nodding his head in agreement. Standing, he leaned over his friend and whispered. "I need to leave for a little while Jess, Doc says you need to rest, but I'll be back soon. I'm going to find out what happened Jess, whoever did this won't get away with it, I promise."  
  
Steve turned to the doctor. "You'll call if anything changes, no matter what?"  
  
"You have my word." Dr. Mitchell assured. "Now go, Lieutenant, find the person responsible."  
  
As the elevator doors closed Mark came around the corner of the nurses station. "Thanks Robert. Nothing was going to get him out of there. I must say I'm impressed, no yelling, no screaming, so security dragging him out...that's quite a feat."  
  
"I don't know Mark." Robert said with a wry smile. "You experience one stubborn Sloan ...you can deal with them all."  
  
"Hey, who are you calling stubborn?"  
  
*******************  
  
Cheryl watched Steve step off the elevator and make his way slowly to his desk, falling into it tiredly. "How is he?"  
  
"Not good, Cheryl." Steve said with a defeated sigh. "He's...he's in ICU...hooked up to all these machines; coma....the doctor said he's in a coma. God, he looks so..he just.."  
  
"He's in good hands Steve." Cheryl said quietly. "Your dad will take good care of him."  
  
"I know that. I'm just not sure if it will be enough."  
  
Cheryl turned back to her computer search, allowing Steve a few quiet moments to reign in his scattered thoughts and emotions.  
  
"What have you got?" he finally asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not much so far. I pulled up a list of releases and paroles for the last six months and have gone through and cross referenced against cases you've worked on...so far I've got one name and that individual got a court order to leave the state for a job." Cheryl explained.  
  
"Well its got to be someone.." Steve snapped impatiently.  
  
"If it has to do with a past case we'll find it." Cheryl promised. "What about any court dates...anyone stand out?"  
  
"I've got two coming up; but one is open and shut and the other is in lawyer limbo for the next six weeks while both sides argue over the evidence." Steve said.  
  
"Well then, maybe its *not* someone who just got out or who's up on charges; maybe it's someone up for parole?" Cheryl surmised, searching the computer data base for parole hearings. "Here are the parole hearings set for the next three months."  
  
Steve got up and went to stand by her chair, reading the list of names as they came up on the screen.  
  
Cheryl looked up at him. "Any name ringing a bell?"  
  
Steve frowned and shook his head. "Not one. Damn it, what are we missing here?"  
  
Hesitantly Cheryl suggested, "Maybe we're going at this from the wrong angle."  
  
"Why? What's your idea?" Steve asked hopefully.  
  
"Have you considered that the killer might have been after Dr. Travis and not you?" she suggested.  
  
"Jesse? You think someone was after Jesse? He's a doctor, he helps people...why would anyone want to hurt him, never the less want him dead?" Steve said pointedly waving a hand towards the computer. "You're wrong...there has to be someone we're missing?"  
  
"Steve, you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment here....maybe to the point of jeopardizing this investigation..." Cheryl tried to reason with her distraught partner.  
  
"What? You want someone to be after Jesse? You want him to be a target of some psycho we can't identify, can't find...is that what you want?" Steve yelled.  
  
"Get it under control detective." Cheryl snapped. "I know Jesse is your friend, and I know you feel guilty about it but that doesn't mean it's your fault... that you or your job had anything to do with it!"  
  
The bullpen became quiet as attention was directed at the arguing partners. Noticing the tense silence Steve gave his partner one last glare before storming from the room. "I need to get back to the hospital."  
  
As the elevator closed on her partner she reached for the telephone, calling the one person who might give her the necessary clues to find Dr. Travis's assailant *and* talk some sense into her stubborn partner----his father.  
  
**********************  
  
Mark was waiting for his son as he stepped off the elevator on the ICU floor.  
  
Seeing his father's grim look Steve immediately panicked. "What is it? Did something happen? God, dad, Jesse isn't..."  
  
"Calm down Steve, nothing has changed." Mark assured his son, looking at him with a critical eye. "Right now it's you I'm worried about."  
  
"Me? Why? I'm fine." Steve snapped. "There's nothing wrong with me."  
  
"Cheryl called...." Mark began only to be interrupted by his agitated son.  
  
"She did, did she? And I suppose she told you of her ridiculous theory that someone was after Jesse."  
  
Mark hustled his son into the doctor's lounge and closed to door, eyeing his son curiously for a moment before continuing.  
  
"I don't understand your reluctance to pursue that line of investigation...Cheryl told me she's found nothing so far to indicate it might be anyone released from prison." Mark questioned his son, adding, " So I'm having Records pull patient files, see if there is any clue to suggest it might be a distraught family member or disgruntled patient."  
  
"So you believe Cheryl; believe someone could be after Jesse, again!" Steve shouted.  
  
"What? Again?" Mark said, puzzled. "What is this about, Steve?"  
  
Steve just shook his head and went to stare out the window, confessing quietly. "I let him down..... again."  
  
"Again? Steve, what are you..." The answer suddenly dawned on Mark. "You're thinking of the pharmaceutical case aren't you...when Jesse was kidnapped from the cabin? You can't possible blame yourself for that. Steve, that was an elaborate charade, directed specifically at Jesse--the Doctor; it had nothing to do with you or your police work. You couldn't have stopped it from happening. If it wasn't the cabin they would have found another way to get to him."  
  
"But I didn't help him either. He thought he was going crazy and we just let him think it...he faced it alone." Steve said.  
  
"Steve we discovered the plot, we saved Jesse...." Mark countered  
  
"I'm sorry dad." Steve finally said, as he slumped dejectedly into the nearest chair. "But if it was me....if it was someone after me, I could find them....I would.."  
  
"What? Have control of the situation? Could take the blame for it maybe?" Mark pressed. "What happened to Jesse then was not your fault, and what is happening to him now is not your fault either  
  
"I'm sorry dad. I just don't know what to do." Steve said dejectedly. "It's just like before.... I felt so helpless, we looked for him everywhere....I don't know where to look now...why would anyone want to hurt him?"  
  
"You're a cop Steve, and a darn good one....but, that doesn't make you superman. You can't protect us from everything Steve. Jesse doesn't expect you to be superman." Mark said. "However, he does expect you to do your job to the best of your abilities, nothing more and nothing less. If it had been you in the truck instead of him, would you want Jesse sitting around feeling this guilt?"  
  
"No, I guess not. "Steve suddenly sat straight up in his seat. "Dad, if you are right, and it is someone after Jess then they might try again....I need to call the station, get a guard put on his door."  
  
"I'll go see if I can put a rush on those records." Mark said heading out of the lounge.  
  
Steve dialed his cell and grimaced in embarrassment when his partner answered. "Banks."  
  
"Uh, hi, Cheryl, still there huh...it's Steve." He stuttered awkwardly. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier."  
  
"Uhm...you're forgiven, *this* time." She answered slowly. "So, how is everything; are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yes, my dear partner, I've been thoroughly chastised; thank you very much." Steve said.  
  
"You're quite welcome." She said with a laugh, adding more seriously. "So, what's the next step?"  
  
"Dad's having Jesse's patient records pulled....should have something in an hour or so." Steve informed his partner.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"Not with the records, no, I figure it will be mostly dad and Amanda going through the records....seeing what they can find. But I need you to talk to the Chief about getting a guard on Jesse's door. If it is someone after him then we can't take any chances. They might try again."  
  
"I'll call you back when I know something."  
  
Satisfied that for the moment everything that could be done in the investigation was being done Steve pocketed his cell and headed to Jesse's room.  
  
***********************  
  
Four hours later, files on their way to his office from records, Mark went in search of Steve; not surprised to find him sitting, or at this point sleeping, at Jesse's bedside. He also was relieved to find an officer stationed outside the young doctor's room.  
  
Mark was trying to decide whether to let his son sleep in his uncomfortable position or wake him enough to guide the tired man to a couch in the lounge when Steve stirred and opened one eye to look at his father.  
  
"Hey, dad. Must have dozed off for a minute." Steve said with a yawn, standing to stretch cramped muscles.  
  
"Why don't you go lay down in the lounge for awhile...it has to be more comfortable than these hospital chairs." Mark suggested.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay....I'm waiting for the guard to show up."  
  
"Steve, the guard is all ready here."  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"Quick? Steve, Cheryl called you over three hours ago."  
  
"Guess I slept longer than I thought; did you get the patient files?" Steve asked.  
  
"They are being delivered to my office as we speak."  
  
"What are we waiting for, let's go." Steve said, heading out the door.  
  
"Steve, it's nearly one o'clock in the morning, we should really start fresh in the morning." Mark advised.  
  
"I'm fine. I've slept...." Steve began only to be interrupted by his father.  
  
"A few restless hours in a hard, uncomfortable hospital chair does not constitute a good nights sleep."  
  
"Dad, I'm fine." Steve rebuked. " I won't be able to get back to sleep for awhile now anyway."  
  
Taking a deep breath and realizing any argument would fall to deaf ears Mark decided to compromise. "Two hours, then its home and bed."  
  
"Oh, well...uhm, I *was* going to see about getting a cot and....." Steve stopped when he saw the look on his father's face. "Fine, two hours, then home to bed."  
  
****************  
  
Steve just stared in surprise at the overflowing cart of medical records he was met with upon entering his father's office. "There must be over two hundred files in that cart! Did Jesse really treat that many patients in just three months time?"  
  
"He's on the front lines when ever anyone comes in...he could see ten to twenty patients a night just in ER, and he always tries to do at least one follow up for anyone he admits; plus he's on the surgical team *and* is helping with in two pharmaceutical drug trials currently being conducted at Community General." Mark explained.  
  
Steve just shook his head in disbelief; how did his friend truly cram so much into a twenty-four hour period. "This is gonna take several pots of coffee!"  
  
Near the end of the two hours Steve threw down a file in frustration. "Nothing and more nothing! I knew this was a waste of time. Not one file I've gone through so far has any major injury or illness, no deaths."  
  
"Steve you've only gone through about thirty ER files...and you're going through the files of patients that weren't even admitted." Mark explained to his son.  
  
"How's you luck?" he asked his father.  
  
"Uhm, afraid I haven't found much either. Of his ER patients he's admitted, only one was a fatality, so far....a ninety-year old end stage cancer." Mark said.  
  
"So that still leaves us with nothing." Steve said disgustedly.  
  
"Now, Steve, we still have over sixty ER files left to look over and we haven't even looked over his surgical files or the drug trial reports." Mark said, looking up at the clock. "And your two hours are up. Lets go home and look at this fresh in the morning, it will go faster with Amanda's help."  
  
A quick check on Jesse's unchanged condition and the Sloan's solemnly drove home.  
  
******************  
  
Although he didn't manage to fall into a restless sleep until well after four that morning Steve was none the less us up and dressed by nine that morning. Hearing the noise in the kitchen Mark shuffled tiredly out of his room.  
  
"Steve! You're up and dressed all ready! It's barely nine a.m." Mark said.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd check in on Jesse and get started on those other files."  
  
Pouring himself a cup of coffee Mark said. "I can be ready in about forty minutes..."  
  
"That's okay dad, I'm ready now." Steve said as he slipped on his jacket. "See you when you get there."  
  
Before Mark could comment Steve was out the door.  
  
***********************  
  
Steve ran into Amanda as he got off the elevator on the ICU floor. "How is he?"  
  
"No change I'm afraid." Amanda reported sadly. "But Doctor Mitchell also says that Jesse hasn't lost any ground either."  
  
"Lost any ground?" Steve said in exasperation. "What else could he lose, Amanda?"  
  
"The swelling isn't getting any worse and the surgery to repair the internal injuries is holding...."Amanda explained.  
  
"But he's *still* in a coma?" Steve interrupted knowingly.  
  
"Yes, he is still in a coma, but *he is* slowly stabilizing; that's what we have to hold onto." Amanda said.  
  
"I'm trying." Steve said quietly. "I'm going to go sit with him for awhile, dad will probably get here in an hour and we're going to start in on the files again."  
  
"Mark told me he was having Jesse's patient records pulled. I've got some reports to finish up, probably take me a couple of hours, then I'll be up to help." Amanda promised as she headed for the elevator.  
  
Steve spent a few minutes getting an update from the officer on guard duty before slipping into the room. Things were the same as he left them the night before; only the chair was back in the corner.  
  
"Hey Jess, I'm back." Steve said quietly, pulling the chair over to the bed to sit down. "Doc says things are going okay, that things are going to heal up. I know its gonna be hard buddy, but I'll be with you every step....Jess, can you please just wake up now?"  
  
Steve sat there, willing his friend to wake from the coma that held him in its grip.  
  
A hand on his shoulder jarred him out of his stupor. "Huh! Oh, dad...."  
  
"Come on Steve, it's time for he nurses to change his bandages and the IV bags; lets go get started on those records." Mark said softly.  
  
Steve nodded his head quietly and followed his father from the room; meeting up with Amanda on their way to Mark's office.  
  
"Steve, you keep going through the ER files. Amanda, why don't you start on the surgical files." Mark directed the duo as they sat down around the conference table, grabbing up a handful of files and going to his desk. "I'm going to look through the clinical's for the drug trials."  
  
After several hours the ringing of the telephone pulled them, reluctantly, from their search for clues. "Doctor Sloan."  
  
"Mark, its Robert, thought you might want an update on Doctor Travis."  
  
"There's been a change?"  
  
"He's responding to stimulus...looks like he's coming out of the coma....if he continues to improve at this rate, he should regain consciousness in the next twelve to twenty-four hours."  
  
Smiling at the two expectant faces staring at him he finished up the conversation. "That's great news Robert. Thanks."  
  
"What Mark?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Dad?" Steve queried nervously.  
  
"He's responding to stimulus, he's coming out of the coma." Mark said happily.  
  
"So he's going to be all right?" Steve said.  
  
"He's got a long way to go, but he is improving steadily and Doctor Mitchell thinks Jesse may regain consciousness in the next twenty-four hours." Mark cautioned.  
  
"Now to find out who did this!" Steve said.  
  
Another hour went by before Mark looked up, asking, "Did either of you come across a patient ER file on a Gregory Morgan...admitted for.....complications of diabetes?"  
  
"Morgan? Morgan?" Amanda repeated, shuffling though files. "I think I saw a surgical patient with that name...here it is....yes, Gregory Morgan."  
  
"I think I saw an ER file with that name too." Steve commented. "What have you got dad?"  
  
"Might not be anything...." Mark began only to be interrupted by Steve.  
  
"Dad, anything is better than what we have now, which is nothing."  
  
"I was skimming the patient files of the diabetes study....I noticed that Gregory Morgan came in through Community General's ER about five and a half months ago and was seen by Jesse who later recommended him to the study."  
  
"Is that unusual?" Steve questioned.  
  
"Not in and of itself no, but it says here that Gregory Morgan was removed from the study six weeks ago for failing to conform to the trials protocol." Mark continued to read from the file.  
  
"How does one go about breaking protocol in a drug study?" Steve asked.  
  
"In this instance, Gregory Morgan was caught trying to switch medications with other patients in the study." Mark reported, skimming through the file. "According to the doctor's notes he was responding favorably to the medications and became furious when he found out that even if the drug passed the trials at Community General it still had another year at least before it could be marketed."  
  
"So he thought he'd stock up for a rainy day." Steve commented. "Any idea where this Gregory Morgan can be located now?"  
  
"If we're talking about the same Greg Morgan--Overbrook Cemetery." Amanda answered succinctly, looking over the surgical file.  
  
"He's dead?" Steve exclaimed irritably.  
  
"How did he die?" Mark asked.  
  
Raising her eyebrows in surprise she looked over the file at Mark and Steve. "He died two weeks ago of injuries sustained in a car crash... due to insulin shock. According to toxicology there were traces of the trial drug and his regularly prescribed insulin in his system."  
  
"So he did manage to get a hold of some of the drug."  
  
"Either that or he was hoarding it knowing that the study would eventually end." Mark suggested.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter if our only suspect so far is dead." Steve grumbled.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't end there. It seems Gregory Morgan has a twin brother, Barry." Mark said, picking the file he was reading back up and flipping through a few pages. "Several days after Gregory was removed from the study Barry rushed his brother to the ER for a severe insulin reaction...caused quite a scene, blaming the hospital for Gregory's new problems, ranting that his brother was unfairly dropped from the study. He went to the hospital board the next day and tried to get them to readmit his brother to the study, even threatened to sue."  
  
"Did Morgan have a chance?" Steve asked.  
  
"Not really. The paperwork you have to sign when you start clearly spells out procedures and study protocols....the pharmaceutical company could have launched a counter suit against Gregory Morgan for jeopardizing the study findings." Mark explained.  
  
"So what does this have to do with Jesse?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well, the records indicate that the decision was unanimous to drop Gregory Morgan from the study...Jesse would have at least been consulted even if he didn't have the final decision." Mark explained, adding as an after thought. "Check the ER file on the accident, I bet Jesse was also the attending on shift when Gregory had his fatal accident." Mark said.  
  
Getting an affirmative nod from Amanda. "Not only was he on shift he was part of the surgical team...Jesse was the one who told the relatives that Gregory Morgan died on the table."  
  
"I remember Jesse was upset last week when he got a subpoena to testify in a wrongful death suit. I bet it was Barry's suit. I remember Jesse saying later he was dropped from the witness list after he talked to the plaintiff's lawyer. Maybe Barry feels Jesse betrayed his brother.....wants revenge; you know, if that is the case, then I bet that accident *wasn't* intended for Jesse. I think that accident *was* intended for you Steve." Mark surmised.  
  
"You've lost me dad, if this has something to do with Jesse the doctor and not Jesse the cop's friend...how do I suddenly figure into your theory." Steve questioned.  
  
"Think about it, what did Barry lose--his brother. If he blames Jesse and wanted revenge what's the closest thing to family Jesse has....his business partner and best friend." Mark said slowly.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Barry Morgan shot at my truck, tried to kill me, to get revenge against Jesse for his brother's death?" Steve reiterated in surprise.  
  
"It's just a theory and so far we haven't found anything else." Mark said.  
  
"I don't know dad; just because he was angry, threatened to sue the hospital....that doesn't mean he's capable of murder." Steve said, asking. "Did Barry Morgan ever threaten Jesse in any way.....or any of the people on the hospital board?"  
  
"There's an addendum on the file that says the police *were* called the day Barry had the meeting with the board." Mark said, looking up from the file he added. "It's at least worth finding out if charges were filed, where he was at the time of the accident.... if he owns a rifle; we'll keep going through the records but so far Barry Morgan is are only lead."  
  
"I'll head to the station, see what I can find." Steve said. "Don't know if this will be enough to get me a warrant."  
  
"Good luck Steve, and if we find anything else we'll call." Mark called after his son.  
  
*******************  
  
Steve made a quick stop on the ICU floor to check on Jesse's progress.  
  
"Hey, Jess, how ya' doing. Doc says things are looking good." Steve said quietly, looking down at his friend. "We think we have a lead on who did this. I've got to leave for a little while, check on some leads."  
  
Steve had gently grabbed Jesse's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze and was surprised when he felt the barest of responses; Jesse's fingers had curled slightly, as though trying to return the squeeze. "Jess? Jess, you squeezed my hand? Do it again. Come on Jess, do it again, try to squeeze me hand."  
  
With bated breath, and with the seconds passing by like years, Steve waited for Jesse to respond to his plea; letting out the breath he was holding when Jesse weakly wrapped his fingers around Steve's hand.  
  
"Good going Jess. I'm going to get the doctor in here, have dad paged...." Steve said reaching for the call button.  
  
Mark and Amanda found Steve standing outside Jesse's room. "What is it Steve?"  
  
Smiling broadly Steve answered. "He responded to me, he squeezed my hand-- twice."  
  
"That's great news." Amanda said happily, giving him a hug.  
  
"Doctor Mitchell is with him now." Steve added.  
  
Coming out of his patient's room, Doctor Mitchell came face to face with the anxiously waiting trio; holding his hand up in surrender before he was bombarded with questions he began quickly. "Doctor Travis is quite a fighter. I didn't expect him to come out of the coma quite so soon. We will be keeping him under light sedation for another day or so, limit his movement until we're sure the surgery is holding and to monitor the extent of the head injury. But it looks like he's going to recover."  
  
"That's the best news we've had all day." Mark said, shaking his friend's hand. "Thanks Robert."  
  
"Don't thank me....we patched him up but Jesse did the hard work." Robert said with a smile. "I'll be back around to check on him in a few hours."  
  
**********************  
  
Once at the station, it took Steve less than an hour to pull up the files of the accident that killed Gregory Morgan and the accompanying toxicology report, plus a report filed by the hospital against Barry Morgan for battery and disturbing the peace on the day he confronted the hospital board about his brother's removal from the study.  
  
"So, what have your got?" Cheryl asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Hopefully enough for a probable cause warrant." Steve grumbled reaching for his phone and Rolodex.  
  
Two hours later Steve and Cheryl were driving across town to Barry Morgan's residence, pulling up across the street from the small house.  
  
"No car in the driveway." Cheryl commented.  
  
"Let's go." Steve said, getting out of the car.  
  
Steve went around the back while Cheryl went to knock on the door.  
  
Knocking loudly, Cheryl called out. "Mr. Morgan? Mr. Barry Morgan--police. We need to ask you some questions."  
  
Listening intently, Cheryl heard nothing; after a moment, she knocked again, repeating her request. When there was no answer she looked through the front windows and left the porch and headed around the house to find Steve.  
  
"Nothing." She reported. "I don't think he's home."  
  
"Then we'll start with the search of the premises." Steve said grimly, waving the warrant.  
  
They found nothing unusual in the small house until they reached the basement; over in the corner was a large worktable, an overlarge piece of corkboard was hanging over top the table, covered with pictures of various people.  
  
Steve and Cheryl exchanged looks..three pictures were of Steve and Jesse; one of both of them at Bob's, another on the cafeteria patio at Community General, the third of Steve alone, getting out of his truck. The third picture had a crude tombstone drawn over on it.  
  
There were ten other pictures on the bulletin board, in sets of three of four, similar to the shots of Steve and Jesse. A picture of another young man also had a tombstone drawn on it.  
  
"We need to get these people ID'd fast.....looks like Barry has picked another victim. Get forensics in here to dust for prints and bag this evidence." Steve said tightly, pulling his cell from his pocket. "Dad, Steve. I need you to come to Barry Morgan's residence....he's got pictures on his wall, looks like his enemies and victims..and he's picked his next victim."  
  
Arriving at the house some thirty minutes later Mark was directed to the basement by one of the patrolmen.  
  
"Steve. I got here as soon as I could." Mark said, coming up to his son, Cheryl, and their Captain. "What have you got?"  
  
"Do you recognize any of these people?" Steve asked, pointing to the bulletin board.  
  
"Oh my God...that's pictures of you.... and Jesse." Mark said, continuing to peruse the pictures he pointed to a well-dressed man and then to the young man whose picture had the crudely drawn tombstone over it. "And this is Stephen Jameson...he's the head of the hospital board, that young man there is his son, Michael."  
  
"And the other's?" asked Cheryl.  
  
"I think this is Patrick Nelson, head of the diabetic study...the young woman with him I don't recognize. The others I don't recognize, but the woman in this picture is wearing a nurses uniform....possibly an ER nurse or one from the study." Mark answered, looking at the two detectives he said earnestly. "Steve we've got to warn these people...they're all in danger."  
  
"I know dad, we're going to put them all in protective custody until we apprehend Morgan. We just needed positive ID's." Steve said. "Soon Barry Morgan won't have anyone to come after."  
  
While Cheryl stayed behind to finish up the investigation of Barry Morgan's house, Steve and Mark headed back to the hospital to find Jameson and Nelson.  
  
The two men had no hesitation in agreeing to protective custody when they heard the evidence that Barry Morgan was behind Dr. Travis's accident, and that their children were the next targets of the vengeful man.  
  
"The officers will accompany you to pick up your son and daughter and then take you to a safe house." Steve informed the two men. "Do either of you two recognize this woman?"  
  
"That's Millie Sander's, she a technician on the study." Doctor Nelson said with alarm. "Detective, she's the one who caught Gregory Morgan stealing the drugs."  
  
"Where can we find her?" Steve asked.  
  
"She's out of town right now.....she's delivering some information to our sister lab in Texas." Doctor Nelson answered. "So that means *she's* safe, right, since Morgan can't get to her right now?"  
  
"It's not her he's after." Steve said grimly. "Does she have a daughter?"  
  
"No, she's not married. But she does have a sister."  
  
"Do you know where we can find her?"  
  
"I'm sure she would be listed on the Millie's medical emergency form. I'll have my secretary pull the records." Doctor Nelson said.  
  
"Give it to the officer's that will be accompanying you.....they'll send someone to pick up the sister." Steve directed.  
  
Nelson and Jameson then left with the three officers.  
  
"What's wrong son? You know who's behind Jesse's accident and soon the rest of his victims will be safely in police custody." Mark asked, seeing Steve's grim look.  
  
"Until we find this guy I'm afraid Jesse is in more danger than ever."  
  
"Jesse? How so?"  
  
"We have no idea where to look for this guy and we just took away the rest of his potential victims."  
  
"You think if he can't get to them he will come back to finish what he started with Jesse?" Mark finished Steve's grim thought. "But he's after the children or siblings of the people he feels are responsible for his brother's death, why would he go after Jesse again...I think we should be putting you in the safe house with the others."  
  
"I don't think this guy is going to give up." Steve said. "I'm going to call Cheryl, have her coordinate with the officers on the others, then I'm going up to Jesse's room."  
  
"Okay, son. I've got evening rounds, then I'll be up."  
  
**********************  
  
The noise of the traffic was just an echoing din from where the man sat perched on the roof of the four-story apartment building across from the local university. His heart was cold to the sounds of laughter and mindless chatter that passed by on the streets below as he slowly and methodically put the pieces of the rifle together; a satisfied smirk crossing his face at every snap of the weapon pieces fitting effortlessly together.  
  
He peered through the scope and scanned the buildings across the street, coming to rest on the doors of the science building. Seemingly satisfied that the view through the scope was a clear shot the man laid the rifle aside and checked his watch; five minutes until two.  
  
'Soon. Very soon.' He thought to himself.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts by the sudden stir caused by the appearance of two squad cars pulling up to the front of the science building. He watched curiously as several officers followed by a well-dressed older man climbed from the car and looked around intently before quickly going inside the building.  
  
"Jameson!" the man hissed angrily. His rage increased as a few moments later the same officers and the older Jameson rushed from the building--- his target amongst them. In less than thirty seconds, Michael Jameson was whisked away and out of Barry Morgan's reach.  
  
*****************  
  
By the time Steve had coordinated with his partner and captain on safe house assignments and the investigation into Barry Morgan's whereabouts it was mid evening before he made it up to Jesse's room.  
  
Standing outside Jesse's door, Steve filled the guard in on the latest developments of the case and gave him a photo of the suspect. "Learn this face, and make sure you replacement gets a good look too. Security also has a copy of the picture. I don't wont this guy slipping by us."  
  
"Yes sir." The officer answered. "So far only the people on the approved list have been to see Doctor Travis."  
  
"Good. Let's keep it that way." Steve said before slipping quietly into Jesse's room and pulling his 'customary' chair up to the bed.  
  
"Hey Jess, how ya' doing?" Steve said softly and was rewarded with two pale blue eyes opening to meet his gaze.  
  
"Jess? Jess, you're awake!" Steve said in surprise.  
  
Jesse just blinked several times, his eyes darting around the room in confusion.  
  
"It's okay Jess, you're in the hospital. There was an accident, but everything is going to be all right now." Steve explained quickly, hoping to reassure his friend before he became agitated.  
  
His eyes focusing on his friend, Jesse said hoarsely. "S..te've..?"  
  
Smiling broadly Steve answered. "Yeah, Jess, it's me. Dad will be here soon, too."  
  
His forehead crinkling in confusion Jesse again tried to speak, his voice dry and whispered. "Ac..acci...accident?"  
  
Deciding to spare his friend any added stress Steve answered simply. "A car accident; you were in a car accident yesterday afternoon. Gave us all a pretty good scare, but Doctor Mitchell patched you up, said you're going to be just fine."  
  
"Mit..chell.."Jesse croaked. "Surgeon?"  
  
"Yeah, you had surgery." Steve said, adding with a wry grin. "That hard head of yours took quite a beating too."  
  
Jesse just grinned weakly at Steve's lame attempt at levity. "Water, please."  
  
"It's great to have you back Jess. Don't ever scare me like that again." Steve said as he turned to pour some water in a cup.  
  
Steve was startled by the sudden quickening beep of the heart monitor. He turned to see a wide-eyed, agitated Jesse staring at him. "Jess? Jesse, what is it? Are you in pain, do I need to call the doctor?"  
  
"Ac....cident.....truck; wreaked...lost control.... your truck....." Jesse gasped out weakly.  
  
"What? The truck? You're worried about the truck?" Steve exclaimed. "Jesse, listen to me, it wasn't your fault....geesh, the insurance can take care of the truck."  
  
When Jesse did not appear to be calmed by Steve's reassurances he blurted out sternly. "Jesse settle down, it wasn't you, it was not your fault....are you listening to me, it wasn't your fault..... someone shot out the tires..."  
  
Steve breathed a sigh of quiet relief when Jesse took in a few ragged breaths and seemed to calm down. "That's better. God Jesse, a truck can be replaced...."  
  
"Who?" Jesse asked.  
  
Steve frowned, not quite knowing how to answer that question. He knew no matter what he said, Jesse would no doubt become very agitated again. "We're working on it."  
  
Jesse crinkled his forehead, eying Steve suspiciously, he asked again. "Who?"  
  
"Right now that's not important. You need to rest, get your strength back." Steve said holding the cup and straw for Jesse to take a few sips.  
  
"Steve?" Jesse said impatiently after swallowing a few sips of water. "Was it someone after you?"  
  
"Jesse, we really don't need to be talking about this right now." Steve urged.  
  
"You....danger?" Jesse asked in confusion.  
  
"You're determined to talk about this aren't you?" Steve grumbled. "I really think you need to concentrate on getting better right now!"  
  
"Hi...hiding some..something aren't you?" Jesse accused, growing breathless at the pain his renewed agitation was causing him.  
  
"Now Jess would I do that to you?" Steve said innocently.  
  
"In a heartbeat." Jesse shot back hoarsely. "Who shot at the truck?"  
  
Steve realized Jesse was not going to give him any peace or get any rest if he didn't know the truth, and reluctantly he realized Jesse might actually have some further clue to aid in the investigation. "Dad is going to kill me if you get yourself all worked up over this, you know."  
  
"Then talk." Jesse said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Okay, fine." Steve finally relented. "We think that a man named Barry Morgan shot the tires out on the truck....."  
  
"Morgan?" Jesse wrinkled up his brow in concentration. "Name's familiar?"  
  
"His twin brother was Gregory Morgan, the diabetic that was removed from the drug study; he died in a car accident two weeks ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Revenge." Steve answered succinctly.  
  
Jesse wore a frown as he looked at Steve intently. "Revenge? After me....or you?"  
  
When Steve didn't immediately answer Jesse filled in the blank himself. "... after you....expected *you* ... in the truck."  
  
Steve became concerned when Jesse leaned back heavily into his pillow, closed his eyes tightly and began breathing in ragged gasps. "Jess? Jesse, are you all right? Do I need to get the doctor to give you something?"  
  
Steve was reaching for the call button when Jesse gasped. "No. Don't....don't need anything. Sorry.....could have been you....in the truck."  
  
"No Jess, don't you dare. There has been enough guilt going around the last two days." Steve chastised his friend gently. "It wasn't because of you or me....it was Barry Morgan's choice to go after these people....and he's going to pay for what he's done."  
  
"Others?" Jesse questioned quietly.  
  
"He wasn't just targeting us...we found evidence that he was going to go after Stephen Jameson's son, Patrick Nelson's daughter and Millie Sander's sister." Steve said, placing a comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder he continued quickly. "And before you get excited again....all of them are currently being put into protective custody until Morgan is caught."  
  
The conversation being both physically and emotionally draining for the injured man, Jesse merely nodded weakly at Steve's reassurances before he nodded off to sleep.  
  
"Now he decides to rest." Steve grumbled.  
  
*****************  
  
Mark found Steve dozing in the chair and Jesse awake when he came into the ICU bay and hour and a half later.  
  
"Jesse!" Mark exclaimed seeing the young man conscious. "Ah, Jesse, it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by a bus.....everything is starting to make itself known." Jesse grimaced.  
  
"We'll get you something for the pain." Mark said, looking over Doctor Mitchell's chart notes, then reaching for the call button. "You need all the rest you can get."  
  
"What's the damage?" Jesse asked, looking down at the tubes and wires.  
  
"Severe concussion, mild swelling and some internal bleeding." Mark reported, reassuring the young man. "All well and under control."  
  
Jesse was still frowning when the nurse brought the syringe to Mark. "Don't worry Jess, this will fix you right up."  
  
"Oh....yeah, okay." Jesse answered distractedly.  
  
"What is it Jess?" Mark asked in concern.  
  
"I'm really sorry Mark." Jesse said quietly, unable to look Mark in the eye.  
  
"Sorry? What in the world do you have to be sorry for Jess?" Mark asked puzzled.  
  
"The accident...Morgan." Jesse rambled hoarsely, the emotional and physical pain he was feeling pushing him close to tears. "I know he was after Steve....could have killed Steve....I'm sorry."  
  
"What? How did you find out about Morgan? Doesn't matter, it wasn't your fault." Mark said gently. "Jesse, this man nearly killed you. The only thing you need to concentrate on is getting better."  
  
"But....Steve, he...." Jesse began again only to be interrupted.  
  
"Don't even go there." Mark warned, adding as an afterthought. "As many times as Steve's job has put us in tough spots and you're worried about an accident that he wasn't even in."  
  
"Not his fault." Jesse said in Steve's defense.  
  
"Precisely." Mark said knowingly, giving Jesse a big smile. "I think you've both had enough of self recriminations for one day. Now you get some rest young man."  
  
Smiling sleepily, Jesse replied. "Thanks Mark", before nodding off to sleep.  
  
Mark watched the young man drift off into a restful sleep before turning to see his son looking at him, a smile on his face. "Thanks dad, I didn't mean to tell him so much, but I couldn't get him to settle down and rest."  
  
"It's all right son, he needed to know; and now maybe we can get him to rest."  
  
"Ha! As soon as he can stay awake for more than ten minutes at a stretch he's going to be begging Doctor Mitchell to release him." Steve grumbled with a smile. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to get up yet."  
  
"Well, when he's able we can have him released into the care of the Sloan convalescence home for stubborn doctors." Mark said with a chuckle. "That way we make sure he takes care of himself."  
  
"And I'll leave you the pleasant task of telling him he's going to have a babysitter." Steve said returning his father's grin.  
  
********************  
  
The next morning Mark ran into Doctor Mitchell as the doctor was coming out of Jesse's room.  
  
"Morning Mark." Mitchell said as he finished making notes in the chart.  
  
"Good morning to you too Robert." Mark returned cheerfully. "How's Jesse doing this morning?"  
  
"I'm really pleased with his recovery." Robert said. "I still want another day or so to keep an eye on his closed head trauma, but if all goes well I'll have him transferred to a regular room in forty-eight hours."  
  
"That is great news." Mark said happily. "Steve still in there?"  
  
"Snoring like a freight train." Robert chuckled. "I'm surprised Jesse got any rest at all. Tell that son of yours he needs to start taking care of himself, I don't need another patient."  
  
"I'll do just that Robert....now that Steve knows Jesse is going to recuperate I can finally get him home." Mark replied.  
  
"I'll be back around in a couple of hours. Take care, Mark."  
  
With a wave and a grin Mark bid his colleague goodbye and entered Jesse's room.  
  
While Jesse was still resting peacefully, Steve was slowly waking up.  
  
"Morning son. Sleep well." Mark asked as he checked over Jesse's monitors.  
  
Slowly sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face Steve gave a big yawn. "Yeah, great...I slept on more comfortable cots in the army."  
  
Mark chuckled. "Well then it's about time you got some real rest in a real bed...and when was the last time you had anything at all to eat?"  
  
"Things have just been a little crazy the past couple of days. I'll get to the rest and the eating soon."  
  
"No time like the present." Mark raised a staying hand against the protest his son was about to give him. "Doctor Mitchell said Jesse was doing just fine and that barring any complications he would be moving him to a regular room in a day or so.....you can't help me keep our patient in line if you're falling over from exhaustion. And the guard is on the door...."  
  
"Point taken." Steve said with a grin. "I'll go home and get cleaned up and grab a bite to eat, I need to check in at the station anyway."  
  
"I don't hear resting anywhere in that list of things to do."  
  
"Hey, two out of three!" Steve said with a sheepish grin and a shrug. "I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay, son, just be careful out there today."  
  
******************  
  
"Hey Steve. How are things?" Cheryl asked.  
  
"Not to bad. Jesse regained consciousness last night and the doctor is going to move him out of ICU in a day or so." Steve said with a smile. "How about on your end?"  
  
"We've picked up all of Morgan's potential victims, everything went smoothly, no sign of Morgan. " Cheryl reported.  
  
"Any leads on Morgan's where abouts?"  
  
"None. We have a unit at his house and one staking out his employer.....we are also running down friends and associates. So far nothing."  
  
"Damn it. It's like this guy has just vanished off the face of the earth." Steve grumbled.  
  
"He can't hide forever.....we will catch this guy." Cheryl said.  
  
****************  
  
Steve returned to the hospital late that afternoon, tired and frustrated. After spending the entire afternoon tracking down known acquaintances of Barry Morgan and talking to his employer, who informed them that Morgan had asked for a leave of absence just days before the shooting, he and Cheryl were no closer to finding Morgan.  
  
"Hey Jess." Steve asked, seeing his friend awake. "For someone who is supposed to be resting you're awake an awful lot."  
  
"Hey Steve." Jess said flatly. "Lot on my mind. I noticed there's a guard on the door, do you think Barry Morgan will try again?"  
  
"I'm not taking any chances of this guy getting past us." Steve said grimly.  
  
"The others? Is everyone else safe?" Jesse asked.  
  
"All accounted for and under guard." Steve said. "At least one thing went smoothly."  
  
"Any leads?" Jesse asked.  
  
Steve frowned. "We've checked out his house and his employer, talked to what few friends he has.....so far, nothing."  
  
"He can't hide forever....If he's angry enough to plan the deaths of four innocent people he's not likely to give up either." Jesse commented. "You'll catch him."  
  
"I hope so." Steve grumbled.  
  
They talked about the case and business at Bob's for another several minutes before Steve noticed Jesse's eyelids start to droop.  
  
"I think it's time for you to get some rest." Steve commented with a chuckle at Jesse's efforts to remain awake.  
  
The big yawn Jesse gave made his comments of 'being fine' less believable.  
  
"You get some rest Jess, I'll be back in a little while." Steve said with a grin.  
  
"But I'm fi..." Another big yawn, and a painful reminder of his injuries when he tried to stretch, cut off Jesse's protest. "Ouch!"  
  
Steve just shook his head. "Rest. I'll check in later."  
  
"All right, I might be a little tired..."  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow and Jesse amended his statement petulantly. "All right, maybe a lot tired....and a little bit sore. Amanda's not this mean when she visits me."  
  
"Well I'm not wrapped around your finger like she is." Steve grinned. "Those puppy dog eyes don't work with me."  
  
Jesse made a face. "I'm resting you big bully, go away."  
  
"You do that Jess. You do that." Steve said, leaving the room.  
  
Once outside Jesse's room he conferred with the guard on duty. "Doctor Travis is going to try to rest for awhile. I'm going to check in again at the station and check with hospital security, then I'm going to the cafeteria."  
  
The officer chuckled. "Hospital cafeteria food, brave man.  
  
"Am I the only one who likes the food here?" Steve grumbled. "Anyway, page me if you need anything."  
  
"Will do. Enjoy your 'fine' dining experience."  
  
Two hours later Steve made his way back up to Jesse's room, disconcerted to find the guard missing from Jesse's door. Going to the nurse's station he asked, "Where's the officer that is supposed to be stationed at Dr. Travis's door?"  
  
"He received a phone call about ten minutes ago, said he had to report to the security office." The nurse replied in confusion. "I don't understand, he said the call was from you Lieutenant...."  
  
Suddenly alarmed Steve asked urgently. "Has anyone been in Dr. Travis's room?"  
  
"Nobody since you left.....the orderly is in there now, but...." the nurse answered to air.  
  
Steve had turned and ran back to Jesse's room, calling over his shoulder. "Call security, get them up here now."  
  
Steve stopped at Jesse's door and took a moment to listen, he heard no movement, but he cautiously opened the door and peered in. Jesse appeared to be resting peacefully; the machines monitoring his life signs appeared to still be running normally.  
  
Taking a step inside the door he looked quickly to the left, as he started to take another step into the room to check behind the door it was suddenly pushed in on him and he stumble to get out of the way.  
  
Regaining his balance, he twisted quickly look over at the area behind the door to see Barry Morgan glaring down at him. "So glad you could finally join us, Lieutenant."  
  
"Morgan." Steve said, raising his gun only to be met with Morgan pointing a pistol at Jesse.  
  
The commotion had woken up Jesse who looked at them groggily. "Steve?"  
  
"Doctor Travis, I'm so glad you didn't die in the accident, that kind of pain is over with far to quickly, and I intend for you to suffer for what you did to me, to my brother.....shame on you two, messing up my plans like that." Morgan said casually.  
  
"We tried to help you brother...we told him not to mix those medications, he knew the risks." Jesse said quietly. "Steve has nothing to do with this...."  
  
"Ah, but that's where you're wrong doctor. The lieutenant has everything to do with it." Morgan said. "Especially since your cop buddy here doesn't play fair. I don't know how you found out...I had that kid right in my cross hairs yesterday when your boys in blue come charging in and took him away."  
  
Not lowering his weapon Steve ground out. "Give it up Morgan. Just put the gun down."  
  
"This is not my weapon of choice...too noisy, too messy......" Morgan said looking at the gun in his hand. "But I guess I'm running out of options."  
  
"And you think a car accident wasn't messy?" Steve asked in irritation.  
  
"Barry, give this up, please. We can get you help." Jesse pleaded quietly.  
  
"Help! Now you want to help!" Morgan said in agitation. "My brother is six feet under and now you're offering help. Where were you when the hospital board threw him out of the study.....where were you when I needed you to testify.....you were with him when he.....*you* let them kill him."  
  
"No one killed your brother, his injuries were just to extensive; I swear to you, we did everything we could to save him that night." Jesse said urgently. "I'm sorry Barry, I really am. But killing me, or Steve or anyone else isn't going to bring Gregory back."  
  
"He was more than my brother.he was my other half. And you killed him, you *all* killed him." Barry ranted. "I.I need this pain, this emptiness, to go away."  
  
"It can, and it will fade.but it takes time; and we can help you through it if you'll just let us." Jesse said.  
  
"No. No, I don't want your kind of help doctor. You helped my brother right into a grave." Barry shouted, waving his gun at Jesse. "Now I'm going to return the favor to you....to all of you."  
  
"You're not getting out of here Morgan." Steve ground out. "And the others are in custody, you won't get to them...."  
  
"You can't protect them forever."  
  
"Put the gun down." Steve ordered again, taking a step forward. "It ends now, Morgan."  
  
Barry lowered his gun marginally, shaking his head; suddenly appearing more of broken man than a cold-blooded killer. "The pain is too much. I...I can't live this way, it's to hard...hurts to much."  
  
Looking over at Jesse, Morgan said quietly. " He's right, it has to end. It all has to end."  
  
Raising the gun suddenly, Barry Morgan squeezed off two shots in Steve's direction. Diving for cover, Steve rolled and came up on his knees, returning fire, hitting Morgan square in the chest.  
  
"Steve!" Jesse screamed, trying to sit up in his bed. "Steve are you all right? Steve, answer me?"  
  
Steve grimaced as he tried to stand, causing Jesse further agitation as he saw the blood stain on Steve's leg. "Steve, you're hurt!"  
  
At that moment two officers, followed closely by Mark and Doctor Mitchell rushed into the room.  
  
The officers immediately went to the suspect, while Mark went to help his son and Robert went to check on Jesse.  
  
"Son, you're bleeding. Sit down and let me have a look." Mark ordered gently, helping Steve to a sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Morgan?" Steve asked the officers.  
  
"Dead sir."  
  
"Call it in guys." Steve said, looking over at Doctor Mitchell he asked urgently. "Jesse? Is Jesse all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Steve." Jesse answered for himself.  
  
"We need to get this cleaned up." Mark said. "Let's get you down to the ER..."  
  
"Dad, I'm fine. It's just a scratch...the case...."  
  
"Is wrapped up." Mark said looking over at Morgan's body. "I'm sure these officers know how to do there jobs and Amanda will be up to take the body to the lab...so we can get you fixed up."  
  
***************** The Next Afternoon---  
  
"Dad, why can't I go home now?" Steve asked petulantly from his hospital bed.  
  
"Because that bullet did some muscle damage and this is the only way I know you'll stay off of it." Mark told his son, adding with a smile. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."  
  
The door to the hospital room opened and another bed was pushed in.  
  
"Hey Steve." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
"Jess! Jess, you're out of ICU, that's great." Steve exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, they needed someone to keep an eye on you." Jesse remarked.  
  
"What? Keep an eye on me..." Steve sputtered.  
  
Mark and Dr. Mitchell quietly retreated from the room, leaving the "boys" to there bantering.  
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Robert asked, listening to the banter.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about those two....having each other like that is the best medicine for both of them. They can feel like they are keeping an eye on each other and getting their rest at the same time." Mark said with a smile.  
  
"Tricky, tricky Dr. Sloan." Robert said. "Well I've got to finish rounds, I'll be back later to see if either of them is still alive."  
  
Mark waved to his colleague before cracking open the door and listening to Steve and Jesse rib each other.  
  
"I could be out of here if it wasn't for having to baby sit you, you know." Steve said petulantly.  
  
"Yeah, right. They moved me from ICU a day early because they needed someone to make sure you stayed off that leg and in that bed." Jesse shot back.  
  
Shaking his head Mark opened the door of the room, chastising the two occupants gently. "Boys, boys, boys."  
  
Mark was tiptoeing out of the room when he ran into Amanda later that afternoon.  
  
"So how are our patients?"  
  
"Jesse's being petulant and Steve's threatening to sign himself out AMA." Mark said.  
  
"So things are getting back to normal around here." Amanda said with a smile.  
  
"Same old same old and I wouldn't have it any other way." Mark said. 


End file.
